10 Days with My Devil
by Mr Baka
Summary: She has only 10 days. 10 days to live her fullest before she is "toast". But even during these 10 days, a demon can fall in love with a human, brewing many disasters. *Pairing yet still deciding*


**10 Days with My Devil**

**This came from the otome game "10 Days with my devil" (KYAA I LOVE SHIKI ~ And a little bit of Kakeru but Shiki much more)**

**Although I will change up the storyline of course, for the people.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Oh and everything is in Lucy's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My body heaved up and down slowly as I took each breath. Hearing the melody of birds chirping in the daylight, I painstakingly opened one of my eyes but quickly snapped it shut, tightly, when it encountered the illuminating light that shone through my large windows. Rolling over to my side and sighing, mentally complaining since I don't want to leave my bed just yet. But my alarm clock seemed to protest as it let out a horrible ring, making my ears tingle.

I tiredly lifted my arm up and slammed it onto the top of the alarm clock, making it shut up. Looking at the time and gasping, I threw the bed covers off my body, I swung my legs around and let my feet set onto the floor. Shuffling to the bathroom while half asleep still, I took a shower. The hot water seemed to have woken me up so after I got out, I quickly brushed my teeth, straightened my golden blonde hair and changed into my work uniform. But before I head off, I ran back into my bedroom and grabbed the TV remote, pressing one of the power buttons to turn the TV on. I plopped myself onto my comfy bed and turned my attention to the screen.

"And now, we will be visiting the winner who won the tickets for a world trip!" the reported said with some perkiness in his voice.

"Must be one hell of a lucky person to have won those tickets." I mumbled, slightly jealous.

The reporter and the camera crew took a glimpse of the person's home, or rather, the apartment room their in front of. _Huh, that kind of a coincidence, that's my room number and...my apartment?_, I questioned myself quizzically but before I could think any further, I heard my doorbell ring. _Who could it be this early in the morning?_. I hopped off my bed and jogged out of my room and headed towards the door. Gripping on the metal doorknob, I turned it and pulled my door to only be met with camera flashes and chatter.

"Here's our lucky winner!" the reporter that was on the screen not just a second ago, was standing in front of me.

"...Wait, what?" I was convinced this was some sort of prank.

The reporter shoved his spit-covered mic near my mouth, I took a small step back. "How do you feel about winning?" he asked.

"I don't remember entering though..." I murmured, ignoring his question.

"Doesn't matter! Here you go." He handed me a big envelope.

I took a glimpse at the reporter for a bit. He is quite handsome I must say, those ink-colored strands of hair stood out, giving him that bad-boy look. Those deep-blue eyes weren't clashing with his hair. His skin seemed fair and his profile was good. _Oh heck, now I feel like a pervert._ The reporter still waited for my response about how I feel.

"I guess I feel...surprised." I answered, unsure.

After more chatters and whatnot, they finally left and I shut my door with a slam. Peeling the envelope open, I took a good stare at the prize in my hands. There were plane tickets in here, they weren't lying. I was about to close the envelope, I saw something poking out in between the tickets. Separating the tickets, I grabbed the other thing and examined it closely.

"A devil tarot card...?

_Weird event one. _I made a mental note to myself.

* * *

Locking my apartment door, I dashed down the ramp and walked along the pavement. Sighing about what happened earlier, I wasn't disappointed. I was quite happy even though I don't know when to use those tickets. With my heels clicking with each step, I heard something coming after me from behind me. As soon as I turned around, my faced was being held tight by something furry yet, it felt like it's clawing my face off.

"Ow what in the name of- get off me!" I screeched, trying to pry this thing off me.

I took a step back but I heard a snap and then tumbled onto my bottom. The thing finally let go of my face and I quickly checked my feet. The heels of my shoes snapped in half and was just dangling.

"Well this sucks, these were my favorite shoes..." I sighed heavily.

I tried getting up but ended up falling back down.

"You need help?"

Lifting my head up, I saw two men. One of them has jet black hair, with one big portion of his fringe covering one part of his eye, those blood red eyes matched well with his hair, he seemed quite pale. The other has wild, rosy pink hair and onyx eyes but if you look closely, you could see lime green iris, he offered his hand to me. I reached my hand out and got hold of the man's rough yet soft palm. He pulled me up on my feet and I balanced myself to stand up.

"Thank you." I lowered my head and bowed.

I could hear one of the men folding his arms. "Clumsy."

I looked up and glared at him. "Well I'm sorry this stupid blue cat clawe- WAIT, BLUE CAT!?" I yelled after taking another look at the cat.

It was blue. That is probably the biggest mysteries of my life ever. I mean, it's blue! How the hell did two cats make on blue cat!? My mind just exploded and I lost my cool composure. I bent down to the cat's height and stared at it intently. It's big round eyes stared back at me and it wore some cheeky smile, creepy. In exchange, I stuck my tongue out at the cat.

"Look Natsu, she's making enemies with Happy." the one who called me clumsy, pointed out.

The other one, who I presume was Natsu, looked at his cat and grinned. "Looks like Happy has a new friend."

Happy meowed happily. I was about to walk away from these people but I forgot about my broken heel.

"Woah!"

I slipped sideways and I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but nothing. Peaking a look, the rude guy was looking away but he was holding me up. He helped me stand up and I looked away, embarrassed that this is even happening. The Natsu guy looked down at my heels and frowned slightly.

"Oh, your heels are broken." He said.

_Well who's fault was that?_ I rolled my eyes. "Yes, thanks for stating the obvious."

Natsu turned to the other dude and whispered in his ear. The rude one didn't seem happy but obeyed Natsu's orders and walked towards me, holding a fancy looking box. My eyes scanned over the box, it felt like I've seen that kind of design before. He went on one knee and opened the box. Inside the box were brand new heels that are in a rich purple color. I looked at it before speaking.

"Uhm, what is that?" I asked.

The rude guy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you stupid? It's shoes."

I bit the lower part of my lip. He's really getting onto my nerves now! Natsu glared at him.

"That's not how you treat a girl, Rogue!" He scolded. Rogue just looked away and took out the shoes.

Rogue lifted my feet up and took off my shoes, putting on the new ones. He gently let go and I checked the new heels out before my eyes widened.

"T-These are Prada shoes!" I exclaimed quite loudly and made sure my eyes weren't tricking me.

Natsu nodded. "We're sorry about Happy's behavior so please accept this as our apologies."

"But...are you sure about giving them to me? I don't think I can accept the-" I was about to continue until Rogue interrupted me.

"Jesus crist, just wear the damn shoes. Pig..." He muttered the last part but I heard him loud and clear.

I scoffed and turned to Natsu, bowing. "Thank you very much! I will take good care of them."

He smiled and walked away with what's-his-face and Happy the...blue cat. I looked down again but my expression changed when I saw black, soft feathers just beneath me. _When did those get here?_ I pondered. Oh well, I won world trip tickets today and now I got Prada shoes. This is probably the luckiest day for me.

_Weird event two,_ I thought and made my way to work.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" My good friend and worker, Levy waved to me as she was handing out documents.

I waved back and went over to my station. Levy has been with me ever since middle school, she was always there during hard times and the good times. I love her abundant blue hair, it was just up to her shoulders and was just everywhere. Her orange headband always keeps her bangs out of her eyes so she can read properly. We both have brown eyes but people say I have chocolate rather than brown. I don't see the difference really.

I sat down on the office chair and scooted it closer to my desk. Holding up each document and writing many reports. As I was working peacefully, I heard some girly screams and whispers.

"Hey isn't that Loke?"

"My, he's looking even handsomer than yesterday. Heck, he always looks handsome!"

"I wish my boyfriend was as cool as him."

"Mindy, be quiet! Your boyfriend might 'ere you."

Girls surrounded one of my co-workers who was the division's star, Loke. Personally, I don't care about him. He's just another one of those playboy workers who always steals the spotlight at work. I only remember him having dark, orange hair that was like a lion's mane and these blue tinted sunglasses. Seriously, you don't need sunglasses when you're inside! I groaned and lowered my head when more girls crowded around him. I tried to keep myself hidden from him and just keep working but unfortunately, Loke spotted my blonde hair and walked up to my desk. _Hair, you betrayed me!_ I mentally shouted. Loke slammed his hand down onto my desk.

"Hey." Loke greeted me in his best seductive voice. I slightly growled but when I looked up and turned to face him, I put on my signature smile.

"Hello there, Mr. Lion. How may I help you?"

The girls that were following Loke, curiously looked at him then me then back at him. Murmurs were spreading throughout the whole office. I mentally groaned, now he just attracted attention between me and him.

Loke looked at his chrome watch then looked at me with a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Are you free after work?"

I gaped at him, did he just ask me out? The girls gasped and sulked, walking away while complaining to each other.

"Uhh...I guess?" I responded.

Loke grinned. "Great! I'll pick you up after work and we'll go out to eat."

Before I could say anything else, Loke waltzed away back to his desk. I was shocked, the most famous guy who looks like some god just asked me out? _At least I think he did..., _I sighed and rested my forehand on the palm of my hand. This day is too weird. Going back to sorting out documents and typing them onto the computer, I noticed something small but shiny from the corner of my eye. Sliding the paper aside, I saw a silver cross with a beautiful design carved onto it. _When was that there?_ I asked myself. Shrugging and putting it in my breast pocket, I went back to work.

_Weird event three._ I voiced in my head.

* * *

So here I am, sitting on a velvet red chair, in front of these gourmet foods with skilled marinated sauces and bursting flavor from them, on a silky white table cloth and across me is Loke, the one who asked me to eat with him. I picked up the silver fork and stabbed the small chunk of steak and munched on it. This is probably the best food I've ever tasted! Savoring the taste, I forgot my etiquette in front of Loke, who just chuckled at the sight._  
_

"Never been here before?" He asked and took a bite out of his luscious green salad.

I shook my head and gulped down the food. "I've been meaning to come here but I just never had the chance."

Loke smiled sincerely. "Well, here's your chance!"

I laughed and took a sip out of my drink. I was actually have an okay time with this guy. After a few conversations, I heard people chattering. Looking at where they're pointing at, I saw a light, blonde hair man with sea, blue eyes walking towards us with a big delicious looking cake. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back meekly and he lowered the cake onto our table.

"For you, young lady." He bowed.

Loke's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember ordering this."

The blonde hair chef stared at me. "I just had to make a cake in honor of this beautiful young woman."

He took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it. In reflex, I pulled my hand towards my chest when he let go. Loke took a deep breath and looked at the cake. I inspected it and it seemed to look tasty. With those decorative sliced strawberries guarding the base, those whipped cream was carefully designed onto the cake and for the icing it was a picture of...a skull?

"Uhm, this is a beautiful cake but why a scythe?" I questioned the chef.

He leaned into my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck. "Because I'm here to take your heart."

"Huh!?" I shouted, confused.

Loke then stood up. "I'm the one here to take her heart! Back off."

Loke and the chef glared at each other while some audiences whispered to one and other.

"Gee that girl is lucky, having two men fighting over her."

"They're both hot as well!"

"Lucky..."

_Weird and last event four._ I sighed and ate the remaining of my food as the two guys argued with each other.

* * *

On my way home, I was wondering about all these events that happened with me. A prize of world trips, getting Prada shoes from a stranger, asked out by the most popular person in our company and getting a satisfying cake baked in my honor. I feel like I just used my whole life's luck into this one day. Humming to myself and skipping back to my apartment, I heard a small meow and turned around, seeing the blue cat I saw earlier today.

"Why hello there." I crouched down and petted the cat.

"Meow." It responded.

I quickly checked around. "Your owner isn't here? Well, guess I'll take you back home with me."

As soon as I said home, the cat looked panicked and jumped onto my face, holding onto it for dear life.

"What the-? Get off me!" I screamed out and fell onto my bottom.

I pulled the cat away from my face and glared at it. "And I thought we were on good terms."

Sighing, I put the cat down who was kicking around and was about to get up until I heard a deafening roar echoing through the street. I could see red blazing fire, camping in my room. I stared at my room in shock and watched as the fire was crackling. The cat latched onto my clothes but I could care less about it now. I slowly stood up and with all my might, I shouted while clutching onto my head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! c:**


End file.
